The present disclosure relates to an image reading apparatus for reading a document to generate image data, as well as to an image reading system and an image-reading-apparatus control method.
An image reading apparatus reads a set document to generate image data. Among image reading apparatuses, some are capable of performing detections as to the document. Based on a detection result, the apparatus performs setting of a reading range or adjustment (processing) of image data obtained from the reading. For example, there has been known a document reading apparatus, as described below, which is enabled to detect size, position and inclination of the document.
The known document reading apparatus, specifically, includes a document presser plate having a pattern inscribed on its contact-side surface for pressing a document placed on a document base, and the apparatus performs the following sequential processing. That is, the document reading apparatus: reads an image on the document base; processes the document on the document base and the pattern of the document presser plate, both of which have been read during the document reading process, collectively as data for processing; recognizes, based on the processed data, part of the pattern of the document presser plate concealed by the document; detects size, position and inclination of the document; and performs clipping and inclination correction of the read document by making use of the detected size, position and inclination of the document.
Some of image reading apparatuses include a contact glass. A document is set on the contact glass. The image reading apparatus reads (scans) the set document. The image reading apparatus generates image data of the read-over document.
In some cases, a plurality of document sheets may be set on the contact glass. As an example, small document sheets (small-sized document sheets) such as business cards or other cards may be set in plurality. The user sets small-sized document sheets on the contact glass so as to avoid overlap between those document sheets. As a result of reading, one sheet of image data including images of plural small-sized document sheets is obtained.
Based on a position of a set small-sized document sheet, a position of the image of the small-sized document sheet within image data is determined. Also, based on an angle of a set small-sized document sheet, an inclination of the image of the small-sized document sheet within the image data is determined. In some cases, it is desired to obtain image data in which images of individual small-sized document sheets are arrayed in an orderly fashion. In other cases, it is desired to obtain image data in which angles of individual images of small-sized document sheets are equalized to one another.
In these cases, the user is necessitated to set a plurality of small-sized document sheets on the contact glass while keeping the document sheets congruous in position and angle with one another. For example, the user is necessitated to set the small-sized document sheets so that all of the document sheets are equally angled to one another. The user is necessitated to carefully set the small-sized document sheets on the contact glass. The contact glass has a smooth surface. The set small-sized document sheets tend to move. Only a breathing, as an example, may cause a small-sized document sheet to be turned. These are quite troublesome. Thus, it is quite difficult, problematically, to obtain image data in which images of individual small-sized document sheets are equal in angle with one another and moreover in which. images of the individual small-sized document sheets are arrayed in an orderly fashion.